


The Paradox

by Smellslikezombies



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, like literally pure fluff, mc is a fidget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: Bailey keeps fidgeting while watching a movie with Ajay and moves to fix it.
Relationships: Ajay Bhandari/Main Character (High School Story: Class Act)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Paradox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radishphilosophy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishphilosophy/gifts).



> Hi!! I normally don't post fluff but I need a slight break from some of the stuff I've been writing. I hope you like it!

It was the third time that Bailey had fidgeted around in the past ten minutes. She and Ajay were laying on her couch, watching a movie that he had brought over. Ajay was spread across the entire sofa with his feet dangling off the opposite arm while Bailey was laying partially on him with her body pressed against the cushions and her head on his chest. It proved to be an effective pillow, but she kept moving to lay more and more of her body weight on him until she was practically on top of him. He didn’t mind the closeness, but he did mind the distracting shifts she kept doing to try and minimize the sound she made. He reached a long arm to the floor for the remote and paused the movie before glancing down at her. 

“You’ll never get comfortable if you keep moving.” Her bright eyes widened with guilt.

“But I need to move to  _ get  _ comfortable.”

“A paradox that I am, unfortunately, the victim of,” he teased, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Well, go ahead.” 

She got the hint and positioned her arms on either side of him, caging him under her as she moved her legs to straddle his stomach before lifting her head up to sit on him. His hands settled on her hips loosely to allow for more movement, and his neck gained slight color as he noticed the position. His embarrassment seemed to escape her as she studied how she was going to lay so that she could be comfortable while also being able to see the screen and read the subtitles of the movie. 

“Do you need me to move?” he asked, rubbing small circles on the skin revealed between her shirt and the waistband of her shorts, but she shook her head. She laid her torso back down so his chest was still under her head and reached her right hand up to lay gently on the back of his neck, where she started playing with the hair there. Her other hand found his and intertwined their fingers, an act of plain affection that made him smile. She craned her neck to look at him and briefly stretched to press a kiss to his jaw. 

“We can start now.”

“Thanks for the permission, fidget,” he said, dropping her hand for a second to grab the remote. She playfully gasped and sat back up to sit on him, making him huff in mock-annoyance. “Now what? This is a good movie.” 

“You’re a meanie. I’m going to sit in the chair and let you think about your rudeness,” she said, eyes glinting with the challenge behind her words as she climbed off him and began walking over to the recliner closest to the couch. He scoffed and sat up quickly before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down back to him. 

“Oh hell no! You’re sitting with me and you’re gonna like it, missy,” he exclaimed and laid back down on the couch, pressing light kisses to her neck that had her giggling. His fingers dug into the sensitive skin on her stomach, tickling her and sending her into another wave of boisterous laughter that had her writhing to get out of his grasp. His muscles flexed around her and made it obvious that she wasn’t getting out, though, so she fell limp against him. Her head fell next to his, but her long hair covered his face and smothered him.

“Mmph...Bailey…” He attempted to speak but was suffocated by the smell of strawberries and coconuts. She laughed more and gathered her hair away from his face. 

“Ha! Shows you not to call me names,” she taunted. He rolled his eyes and fixed his glasses, looking down at her with pure adoration in his eyes. 

“Are you liking the movie?” he asked, having seen it multiple times and loving it each time. 

“Well, it’s kind of confusing. Why is the butcher upset again?” 

“He usually butchers the handymen he hires to sell their meat, but his daughter has fallen in love with the most recent one he’s found, Louison.”

“And why is Louison there again?”

“He used to be a circus clown, but now he needs food and shelter, so he takes the job for the lodging.” 

Bailey wrinkled her nose. “This movie’s weird. But...it’s kind of cool.”

“Wanna keep watching?” 

“Yeah, hand on.” She began another long period of moving and shuffling to get into another comfortable spot while Ajay sighed and watched her.

“Again?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour!! The movie Ajay is talking about at the end of this is an actual movie called Delicatessen and it's one of my favorites!! I was highkey upset when netflix took it off their catalogue :( anyway if you liked this don't be afraid to comment and if you wanna talk about it more go to my tumblr @mrsbhandari!!


End file.
